Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The Hothead, is a contestant on Inanimate Insanity and was a member of Team Epic. They also compete in Inanimate Insanity II, and is currently a member of The Bright Lights. Personality Although they are a friendly, supportive and helpful contestant to many, Paintbrush can become very stubborn and obdurate if things don't go as they plan. Evidently, Paintbrush is a pragmatist and follows life along a realistic and reasonable path. They will play the game safe and enter each challenge level-headed, with the intent to win. Although they are outranked by Lightbulb's leadership, Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for their team, frequently coming up with plans for success. However, Paintbrush shows little patience for nonsense and absurdity, commonly provided by Lightbulb or Fan. Paintbrush has exhibited an exceptionally short temper for any immoral behavior they do not agree with. If angered enough, Paintbrush's bristles will ignite into flames of fury, literally becoming a "hothead". Paintbrush adopts a violent nature, going as far as to physically harm teammates for not cooperating. Though acting cruelly against others, Paintbrush will usually apologize and show remorse for acting out of line. Appearance Paintbrush has a long rounded body with a square head. A silver metal rim surrounds the top of their head. Paintbrush has yellow bristles that form a pointed brush that emerges from the metal rim. At the bottom of their body is a hole cut out in the center of Paintbrush's torso. In comparison to other contestants, Paintbrush is remarkably tall. Official Site Bio Gender Paintbrush is the only contestant whose gender is still a question. Many fans rage that Paintbrush is male or female, however, some say Paintbrush has no gender at all. Many who protest they are male refer to when Paintbrush responded "Yeah!" once Nickel asked if they were a guy. However, it was confirmed that they were responding in happiness that they were picked for Team Epic. Many also use the example when Knife mentioned that they could come in handy." However, this has been counteracted in Breaking The Ice, whereas Knife suddenly refers to Paintbrush as a girl, which they also reply with a "Yeah!," but then quickly implying that there were happy to be on The Bright Lights. Few think Paintbrush is female due to their high-pitched voice, and questionable feminine behavior, while others could say that their hurtful situation in War De Guacamole can hint masculinity. In Aquatic Conflict, Marshmallow and Apple began to question Paintbrush's gender, Marshmallow thinking male, Apple thinking female. Paintbrush began to answer until they were dropped into Idiotic Island, thus making their gender still a mystery. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Fan said that "...and Paintbrush wants the best for the team, but he's acting like a big jerk.", allowing Test Tube to remark she thought Paintbrush was a girl. Lightbulb will commonly refer to Paintbrush by nicknames pertaining to both genders. For example, in A Kick in the Right Direction, Lightbulb refers to Paintbrush as "tall fella" and "brush gal", still providing no clear answer. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Paintbrush. Vote Status Season 1 Votes Season 2 Votes Voice Actors * Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) * Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag:' Paintbrush has asked questions that have been interrupted and un-answered in Episodes 1, 2, 10 of Season 1, and Episode 2 of Season 2. *Paintbrush has survived being the bottom two in Season 2 more times than any other character, at two times. *Paintbrush is the only Bright Lights member who has never sat out of a challenge. * They were the only one of the two contestants to ever get less than 100 votes in the Bright Lights team, the other is Marshmallow. *Paintbrush is the only character with an unknown gender. **Though Paintbrush's gender is still a mystery, Marshmallow apparently thinks Paintbrush is a boy, when Apple thinks Paintbrush is a girl. **Paintbrush is mostly referred as a female to Lightbulb. **Test Tube thought Paintbrush was a girl before Fan mentions that they were a boy. **Nickel thinks that Paintbrush is a male. **MePad has called Paintbrush by both genders. *Paintbrush is the tallest contestant on Inanimate Insanity. **Additionally, they are also the thinnest character. *If Paintbrush is a girl, the gender ratio between contestants would be equal. *If Paintbrush is a boy, they would be the highest-ranking male returnee from Season 1, and they would also be the only male returnee to join The Bright Lights. *As stated by Adam in a vlog, Paintbrush's original voice actor disappeared, resulting in Taylor taking the role. * It has been confirmed by Adam that the mystery behind Paintbrush's gender will be explored in a later episode of Season 2, and that their true gender will eventually be revealed. * They were the first contestant and is currently the last Bright Lights' contestant declared safe in Season 2. * Since "A Kick in the Right Direction," Lightbulb has started calling Paintbrush "Painty." Gallery |-| Overall= NB_Paintbrush.png Paintbrushidle.png PaintbrushNewWiki.png Lightbrush2017Pose.png Paintbrushidlenew.png PaintbrushCastIdle.png PaintbrushPOSE.png PaintbrushCarelessIdle.png PaintbrushCreation.png Paintbrush_3.png Paintbrush_4.png Paintbrush_5.png Paintbrush_Icon.png Paintbrush 7.PNG paintbrushes gender.PNG PaintbrushStub.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= II_Wikia.png Team_Epic_2.png Ep2_Team_Epic.png TeamEpic.png Ep2_Lemon_Tosses.png Pjtt.jpg Death_arena.jpg Team_Epic.jpg Apple_finds_a_bin.jpg Ouch.jpg PBRevenge.png SnowDownPicture.jpg Untitled_1.jpg GreatEscape.png Screen_shot_2012-06-14_at_6.08.13_PM.png Deleted14-2.png IdioticIslandScream.png Knife_rock_Chris_Mephone4.png Sunset4S.png EveryoneDaw.png Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_6.11.04_PM.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Everybody.png SeasonIIFullCast.png PaintyLighty.png Screen_shot_2013-04-02_at_11.22.57_AM.png Lightbulb Malfunction.png Photo1.png Cheer.png Inanimate_insanity_episode_7_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png PaintyBattery.png This_is_pretty_funny..PNG PaintbrushLightbulbDiscussion.png 12509812_1072597646108342_2424861464156494804_n.png 13055841_1141308919237214_4094118168650200995_o.png Lightbulb_Bright_Lights.png LightbulbOatmealReaction.png PaintbrushLightbulbSuggestion.png Paintyweird1.png Untitled_(Time_0_00_21;07).png LIGHTBRUSH.jpg Thisisabettername.png NotTeamEpicAgain.png Paintbrush_saw_yin_yang_hideuos.png PaintbrushYinYangScream.png PaintbrushSuitcaseBorrow.png PaintbrushOatmealRasin.png PaintbrushForgetsQuestion.png CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png Cleunednuschisa.jpg RAGE!.png Untitled_(Time_0_02_10;09).png Untitled_(Time_0_02_23;19).png Untitled_(Time_0_02_30;06).png Notquitehappy.jpg PaintBirtch 39.PNG PaintBirtch 38.PNG PaintBirtch 37.PNG PaintBirtch 36.PNG PaintBirtch 35.PNG PaintBirtch 34.PNG PaintBirtch 33.PNG PaintBirtch 32.PNG PaintBirtch 31.PNG PaintBirtch 30.PNG PaintBirtch 29.PNG TTfacey5.png PaintBirtch 28.PNG PaintBirtch 27.PNG PaintBirtch 26.PNG PaintBirtch 25.PNG PaintBirtch 24.PNG PaintBirtch 23.PNG PaintBirtch 22.PNG PaintBirtch 21.PNG PaintBirtch 20.PNG PaintBirtch 19.PNG PaintBirtch 18.PNG PaintBirtch 17.PNG PaintBirtch 16.PNG PaintBirtch 15.PNG PaintBirtch 14.PNG PaintBirtch 13.PNG PaintBirtch 12.PNG PaintBirtch 11.PNG PaintBirtch 10.PNG PaintBirtch 9.PNG PaintBirtch 8.PNG PaintBirtch 7.PNG PaintBirtch 6.PNG PaintBirtch 5.PNG PaintBirtch 4.PNG PaintBirtch 3.PNG PaintBirtch 2.PNG PaintBirtch 1.PNG Snapshot_2_(10-24-2015_1-30_PM).png NOT_FILLER.png Snapshot_-_425.png Image35.png Image36.png Image38.png Image46.png Image52.png Image60.png Image61.png Image62.png Image63.png Image64.png Image182.png PaintbrushIsPissedOff.png Image247.png Image248.png Image245.png Image246.png Image244.png Final1211.png Photo4.png Calm-down_Paintbrush.JPG Everybody_up!.png Im_concerned....png Iiii11p1a1325b.PNG Iiii11p1a1325.PNG KickTheBucketThumbnail.jpg Were_the_ones_who_vote_now!.png Image279.png Image280.png Image281.png Screenshot_38.png Image316.png Image319.png Image317.png Image313.png Image308.png ImagePBK.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Team Epic Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants